The Hero and the Rancher
by Blessed by Farore
Summary: The Hero of Time was known throughout all of Hyrule. But at the Lon Lon Ranch, he was just the boy with a fairy. Malon had never thought much of the strange boy, until he started visiting more recently. Then an opportunity presents itself, and Malon takes it. After all, who can say no to traveling with a hero?


The first time she saw him, she didn't even notice him, really. He was a blur of green on a rush through Castle Town. Malon had gone to the town a couple of times before, and the noise was atmosphere was so much different than that of the ranch. But the novelty had already worn off, so she rested by the fountain singing quietly to herself as she waited for her father. The young boy rushed passed her, a blue light trailing behind him. It was different, and a slightly interesting sight, but ultimately Malon didn't pay him much thought.

Malon had officially met him later that day, when she went to see what was taking her father so long (she heard Ingo refer to her father as lazy once and she really had to agree). The young boy had been kicked out after trying to sneak into the castle. Of course, when she questioned his intentions, at the time "I'm on a quest to save Hyrule and I need to give the Princess a stone" seemed reasonable to her child self. Clearly, he was a hero like that in the legends, someone who could be trusted to fix people's problems. So, she trusted him with a cucco egg to wake her father up.

She had dubbed him the fairy boy, for he was never seen without the little blue light following him.

Her father had rushed home instantly, apologizing repeatedly for taking so long, that he had fallen asleep, that the guards had invited the man to enjoy a glass of milk with them since he always manages to make his deliveries on time (if only they knew how much nagging from Ingo and Malon was required for Talon to keep to the schedule). Even though he shouldn't be making excuses, Malon knew he meant well.

It was a day later when she saw him. Malon was singing a song to Epona, having completed all the chores she had around the farm. Ingo had insisted that she take some time off to play – she had earned it, according to him. She laughed to herself, as he muttered something about him being lucky that she didn't take after her father.

The fairy boy appeared suddenly, hoping for a glass of milk to take on his journey to save the kingdom – he had a note from Princess Zelda as further proof to his claim. Noticing his ocarina, she offered to teach him the song that had always calmed Epona. A song she sung to herself, more often than not, since it was pleasant. He was eager to learn it and was absolutely thrilled at the fact that Epona seemed to warm up to him.

If the horses liked him, he must have been someone trustworthy.

She vaguely wondered if he would be someone she could play with. The ranch was fun, and Malon liked the horses, but she was the only one her age. It would be fun to have someone to talk to her that was her age. And they could even play lots of fun games. But he disappeared for a few weeks. She was young, and her mind was busy focusing on new and different things, learning all she could about her farm. A stranger she didn't even know the name of, faded very quickly. Every once and a while, something would bring him back into focus. Still she was busy and distracted.

Almost a month later there were rumors about a child who was the 'Hero of Time' – sent by the goddesses from the future to stop evil from destroying Hyrule in the past. A few weeks after that, and the kingdom had defeated the Gerudo king. Before he had a chance to launch an attack on Hyrule and destroy the lands.

Three months later, the fairy boy returned. Malon looked at him curiously. He seemed tired almost, and a little more serious that the child that had wondered in so long ago. But Epona still liked him, so she let it go. After all, he still gave everyone a sweet smile and he seemed even more kind than usual. He possessed knowledge that surprised her – like that Epona loved being pet down the stripe on her nose, and how to read her emotions clearly.

Link, he stated his name was, properly introducing himself when her father stumbled for his name. She laughed a bit at the simple name, prompting him to smile a bit. He had apparently arrived for a reason. His friend, Navi, a fairy who had helped him through tough times, had vanished and he needed to find her. He wanted to know if it was alright it he took Epona to aid his search.

He promised to take good care of her. He'd return her if things seemed like they'd be a risk to her, that he'd never intentionally put her in danger. He stated he would pay if required, producing a large bag of rupees and even offered to lend a hand around the farm. His demeanor seemed to startle Talon and Ingo, he carried himself the same way she had seen well-trained knights did and his tone was serious. A stark contrast to the child he was a few months prior.

An interesting thought entered Malon's mind.

Her father didn't seem to mind either way, though Link insisted that he at least take some of the rupees – he didn't know how long he could be gone for, after all. And even then, he stated that he wanted to check with Malon first, to make sure she wasn't upset by the temporary loss of one of her closest friends.

It was when they were alone that she asked him if he was the hero that everyone was talking about – the one who had traveled back in time to prevent a war.

He had answered honestly to her, and rather bluntly too. A simple yes to her question in a way that made her realize that he properly was closer to her father's age mentally, even if his body didn't reflect that. He then reassured her that he wouldn't be doing anything quite like that with Epona, that he really was just looking for his friend. And she agreed to let him take Epona with him. On one condition, of course.

She wanted to hear about his adventures. Her life was busy and full of hard work, but tales of a hero's journey were too exciting to pass up. He laughed a little and sat down, not sure where exactly to start. So he began at the beginning, with a little Kokiri boy without a fairy. He ended at where he met Princess Zelda (teasing Malon about a little girl he met, who was so terrifying, even her father knew better than to upset her). He promised to finish the tale next time, a piece of the story for every time he visited.

He also taught her a song – Saria's song, a song that only close friends share. She found herself singing it to herself every once and a while.

The next time he visited, a few months later, he had changed up his attire a bit. Three beautiful stone hung on his belt. Apparently, he had taken them back to ensure that Ganondorf wouldn't have access to the sacred realm, and so during his search he decided to return them. However, the Gorons had little use for it, the Kokiri didn't want their stone since they didn't know of it existence until recently, and the Princess of the Zora was embarrassed and refused to take it back out of stubbornness.

Her father had been out. Ingo had complained about him taking his time on deliveries again, but he encouraged Link to rest when he offered to go retrieve him. Link taught Malon a lullaby of the young princess. It would convince the guards to let her inside the castle grounds (and if anyone asked how she learnt the song, mentioning the she was a friend of the hero would easily quell all suspicions - he would back the claim himself if needed).

He told her a tale of his battles at Death Mountain and inside Lord Jabu-Jabu. Apparently, he was an honorary member of the Goron tribe and had accidentally accepted a proposal from the Zora Princess Ruto (and had to explain to her twice that he didn't mean, nor want, to marry her). The stories had been interrupted a few times by Malon because of her laughter – and at the end, her sides hurt from how hilarious his story was.

He left once again, promising to return soon with more stories.

After six months, of absence Malon was concerned.

It was year later when she found him – he looked tired, terrified and a lot more a little kid then she had ever seen him. He leaned against the wall at the entrance of the Lon Lon ranch, Epona attempting to comfort him. His face was tear stained and his hair seemed longer than it had been before. He was eerily silent, and it hadn't been hard to convince him to get some rest.

Though when they had tried to pry a locked box away from him, he freaked out and made them promise not to open it.

He slept for a couple days – woken only by nightmares that had him screaming and basic needs that couldn't be dealt with while sleeping. Though even Malon noticed how little he ate and felt the need to get him to eat more. Epona seemed happy with the rest, and when Link finally left his make-shirt room after a week, the mare was excited to see him again. Link had apologized at the trouble he caused and apologized again when he asked if he could stay for a little while, not ready to head out yet.

Talon had been more than happy to have him stay, and Ingo was happy to have another helping hand around the ranch. Malon was just glad that the boy in green wasn't pushing himself too hard. He did briefly leave with her father to the Castle (urgent business with Princess Zelda, apparently) but other than that he stuck around and continued telling Malon about his adventures.

He told of her a forest temple with restless spirits. A fearsome dragon in a fire temple that threatened to devour the Gorons. A confusing water temple, where the biggest threat was his own shadow. He mentioned the Shadow temple briefly, stating he didn't want to think about it. Then talked about how he had to become an honorary member of the Gerudo tribe and take on the spirit temple as both a child and an adult. He talked about strange things he saw and heard in the future he prevented and taught her a number of different songs he had learnt. He finished his tale with the defeat of Lord Ganondorf and his trip back to the past to prevent death and destruction.

He spoke fondly about a mysterious Sheikah warrior who aided him, teaching him songs and guiding him where he needed to go. A Sheikah warrior who turned out to be nothing more than a disguise used by Princess Zelda, to defeat Ganondorf and free her kingdom.

He also told her a tale of a girl with a heart as fiery as her hair, who possessed strength and courage – refusing to abandon her home when Ganondorf hypnotized a farmhand into a cruel, twisted persona, all because she wanted to protect the animals. Who was kinder than he had thought possible, since she forgave the farmhand for what he had done.

During his time at the ranch, Link had helped out with the chores. Though he did have to make regular visits to the castle. Training the castle's knights, helping the kingdom when dealing with the other races and advising on how best to handle thing based on his insight from the future meant that he was pretty busy. That lasted for two years, before he was ready to travel around Hyrule again.

He took the box with him – refusing to let it leave his sight.

Link visited the Lon Lon ranch every couple of months, with stories to tell during that time. He told Malon of some of his grand adventures to find his friend. He taught her mysterious songs with magical powers (and some that just sounded nice). Sometimes he brought gifts and trinkets, each something exciting and new. And as Malon grew older, she started to realize there was a reason why she always checked every day to see if there was a figure on horseback approaching, waiting outside the ranch for a couple of minutes before returning to work.

She was infatuated with him.

It was hard not to be, though. Malon didn't get that many visits from boys her age, and any that she did get weren't very appealing. She was also a farmer, so it wasn't like she could just waltz up to upper class boys and ask them to court her. Besides, Link was as kind as he was strong, as determined as he was gentle and as supportive as he was stubborn. He had his flaws, and she has seen him at his worse, but he still was a better man than most she had met.

Malon was sixteen when Link came back the Lon Lon ranch with a look in his eyes – one of realization and hope. Her father questioned him, no doubt he would have noticed the difference in him as well.

"Navi is a fairy – she's not bound by normal means of transportation. She can fly" Link answered, "So I've decided to go back into certain temples and regain the items that rest in there. They'll be useful in navigating the land, as well as in other situations."

Talon looked concerned, "Are you sure you want to do that? Would it be dangerous?"

"Without Ganondorf's influence, the temples will be a lot safer – less monsters, and the more dangerous monsters won't have been created in the first place. Besides, I'm only going to a few temples." Link began.

"I have a Hook-Shot, but a Long-Shot is more useful, so I'll head to the Water Temple for that. I could easily pick up Iron Boots on the way there. The Hover Boots are located in the Shadow Temple. And I discovered that, before Ganondorf had them moved, the Golden Gauntlets were in the Spirit Temple. I may stop by the Fire Temple and get the Megaton Hammer, but I'm not too sure yet" Link finished.

Malon was surprised when she heard herself ask, "Can I join you?"

There was a pause, and the three men in the room turned to her. Her father turned to her in surprise, Ingo in pleading and Link in… well, she couldn't read Link's expression, actually. Possibly confusion or surprise. It didn't matter, she had already spoken. And she knew why she made the request as well.

"Malon, why would you want to join Link?" her father asked.

"I don't have many plans in life beyond this ranch. And I'm happy living and working here, really. But I won't be young forever, and a chance to explore Hyrule is just too good to pass up. New experiences and all that" she answered, "Is that alright with you all?"

"I don't have a problem with it" Talon stated.

Ingo sighed, "Just try to be back soon. And stay safe."

Malon looked to Link who gave her a kind smile, "I'll help with making preparations. It'll be nice traveling with someone again."

* * *

 **A/N: Guess who replayed _Ocarina of Time_ and got a huge slap in the face from an old ship? **

**Anyway, yes, I took some creative liberties with certain things. Please don't point out anything that doesn't completely add up. I know you can't find he Golden Gauntlets in the Spirit Temple. I know Link doesn't keep with three sacred stones after _Ocarina of Time_. **

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy~**


End file.
